


Everyday After

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/F, Mass Effect 2: Arrival, Paragon Commander Shepard, Ruthless (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Being part of the Normandy means you have the chance to see just how much Commander Shepard loves Dr. Liara T'soni." A collection of drabbles and one-shot about our beloved Commander and Prothean expert/Shadow Broker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Prothean Expert

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so please forgive me if I wrote something wrong. And feel free to point it out.

Eden Prime.

This is where it all began... She can’t believe she will set foot here again. Shepard got the message after she returned from Citadel. After the Council refused to help her. After the doctor said Ashley is in good hand. After she met Garrus. After she almost cried in front of Liara. As soon as Shepard read the message, she ordered Joker to fly the Normandy to Eden Prime.

“Too bad Ashley not here, huh?” Joker asked.

“Joker.” Shepard warned.

“Right, sorry Commander.” Shepard sighed.

“Shepard, is it true? There’s a Prothean artifact at Eden Prime?” Liara burst from the elevator. When Shepard looked at her, Liara seems, different. There’s eagerness in her voice. Oh, right. Prothean. How could Shepard forget that long before the Shadow Broker, Liara is a Prothean expert.

“Yeah,” the Commander nods. “Maybe we can find something to help us build Crucible.”

“And don’t forget to kick some Cerberus’ ass.” Joker chimed. “Really though, maybe you should wait for Ashley to recover and you guys can kick Cerberus’ ass together.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Joker.” Shepard shook her head. She’s not sure it will make Ashley believe her that Shepard’s not working with Cerberus just because the Commander kick some low ranking Cerberus’ soldiers. “Plus we need to build the Crucible as soon as possible.” She looked at Liara. “So, ready to steal an artifact from Cerberus?”

“More than ready.” Liara smiled, and she never looked so beautiful.

* * *

Good thing they’re landed on the far side of the planet. Not the same place three years ago. Shepard inhale deeply before took out her gun. Garrus and Liara stood behind Shepard, weapon ready.

“No sign of survivor.” Garrus said.

“Come on, let’s see if we can find the dig site.” Liara walked first.

“This was a beautiful colony once.” Sure the first time Shepard came here, there’s no sign of beauty. But from the way Jenkins described it, Eden Prime was beautiful. Maybe after this war, Shepard will stay here, help the colony to rebuild. She wondered whether Liara want to join her or not. Or maybe Thessia? She really needs some peace and quiet.

“It survived Saren.” Garrus’ voice brought back Shepard from her thought. “It can survive this.”

“The city on Earth where I grew up was hard and dirty. I can see it as a war zone. Eden Prime doesn’t deserve this.” Shepard smiled sadly, she can’t bring herself to call that city as her homeland. Will the city is still going to be there, once this is all over? The same war zone that created the Ruthless Commander Shepard?

“Nobody does.” Liara whispered.

Shepard inhale deeply. “Yeah, nobody does. Come on, let’s kick Cerberus’ ass and take the Prothean artifact.”

When the squad reached the dig site, Shepard said with awe. “Look at that. Bits of Prothean tech sticking out of the ground like an old bone.” Of course the first person walked towards the edge is Liara. Shepard just smiled and shook her head, following her squad.

“So Liara,” Garrus sounded a little, smug? Or it’s just Shepard? “ever dug up... uh, what do humans call it? A Dinosaur?”

“No,” Liara waved her hand. “Dinosaurs and other fossils would be palaeontology. I'm an archaeologist, I study artifacts left by sapient species. The two fields are completely different, and...” Liara narrowed her eyes when she saw Garrus were chuckling. “you were joking."

Garrus and Shepard laughed. God, when the last time they teased Liara? “A bit. But at least you’re catching on these days.”

“Well, at least someone is happy.” Liara glared at Shepard, while the Commander just laughed.

The squad walked for a while until they’ve found an elevator that will take them down to the dig site.

“Goddess... that doesn't seem possible....” Liara’s eyes widen after the elevator up.

“What is it?” Shepard asked. “Did Cerberus already take the artifact?”

“No,” Liara shook her heads. She seem still looks really amaze, by what, Shepard didn’t know. “No, it’s not a Prothean artifact. It’s...”

The elevator finally stopped in front of them.

“It’s a Prothean.”

“You mean like the one we found on Ilos? Or please don’t tell me it’s the Collector.” Garrus asked. Fighting them was really a pain the ass.

“No,” Liara frowned. “This is not the Collector. And this is like the one we found on Ilos. But...”

“But...?” Shepard prompted.

“This one is alive.” Liara said with amaze. She walked towards the life pod slowly. “Looks like Cerberus found this one in an underground bunker, so it’s still has power. Unlike the one we found on Ilos.” Liara already busy with her omni-tool.

And just like that, Dr. Liara T’soni the Prothean expert is back in action. Shepard couldn’t stop smiling while listening Liara babbling about the dead race, even Garrus looking at her with that annoying smirk. But the Commander doesn’t care. It’s been a long time since Liara look like this. So carefree and young and beautiful.

“Good thing we brought our Prothean expert.” Shepard said with a big smile on her face.

And Liara gave her that small, shy smile, the one where made Shepard fallen in love with the asari.

“Hey, Garrus, go and check the perimeter. See if you can find anything.”

Garrus opened his mouth to asked something, but when he saw the way Shepard looking at Liara right now, he decided not to asked why. “On it, Commander.” Garrus gave a mock salute before leaving the two of them together.

“Shepard, what is–“ Liara never finished her question because Shepard already kissed her. Slowly and sweet and full of love.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Shepard murmured.

Liara cleared her throat. “Not that I’m complaining, but why?”

“I couldn’t help myself. You’re too cute, Dr. T’soni.” Shepard smirked.

“I am the Shadow Broker. I’m not cute.” Liara said. Pretended to be offended.

“Yeah, but right now, you’re not the Shadow Broker. You’re the Prothean expert. So cute, nerd and adorable are the perfect words to describe you.”

“And when I’m the Shadow Broker?” Liara purred.

“Hot, sexy, and dangerous.” Shepard whispered, she scraped her teeth along the archeologist’s jawline. “But mostly hot and sexy as hell.”

Before Liara could come up with a respond, another voice boomed. “ _Um, Commander, you do realize that your comm link are still open right?_ ” Joker asked.

Shepard groaned and leaning in to rest her forehead against Liara’s shoulder, while Liara mumbled. “Goddess, this is embarrassing.”

“ _Way to ruin the moment, Joker.”_ Garrus said via the comm link.

“ _Well I’m sorry, but I don’t want the Commander think that I’m spying on her, again. Just like that time when the Normandy is grounded for the first time on Citadel.”_

“ _I can’t wait to tell Ash about this._ ” Vega told them happily. “ _Man, now I understand what Ash meant back on Mars. “You’re lucky you’re not here, Vega. Ugh, these two are something else_. _Can someone die because of cuteness overload?””_ Vega said while tried and failed to use Ashley’s tone.

The rest of the squad laughed. Shepard and Liara could only standing in front of the Prothean’s life pod awkwardly and blushed so hard.

“ _Well no matter how much fun it is to tease our beloved Commander and our Prothean expert, I need your help. We got incoming enemies.”_

Shepard nods, happy for the distraction. “Alright. Sit tight, Vakarian. We’re coming over there.”

“ _So, hot and sexy as hell huh Lola_?” Vega teased.

“Shut up, Vega.” Shepard growled.

“Well Commander, the next time you want to seduce me, please make sure no one can hear us.” Liara said before left.

“Oh, come on! You’re blaming me?” Shepard said, eyes trained on Liara’s behind. And when Liara raised an eyebrow and looked unamused, Shepard chuckled. “Ok, fair enough. Alright, come on. We need to save Garrus.”

As on cue, the sound of gunfire can be heard across the field. “Damn, are you really need saving at all, Vakarian?” Shepard run towards the voice.

Of course the Archangel doesn’t need any help. “Took you long enough.” Garrus teased after he shot the last Cerberus soldier.

Liara raised her eyebrow while Shepard inspected one of the soldiers to make sure they already dead. “Good to know you’re live up to your reputation, Archangel.” Garrus smirked.

“Hey, Liara, could you give this intel to the Eden Prime resistance?” Shepard asked after looking at one of the device on this room.

“Let me see that,” Liara said. After checking the content, she nods. “Yes. I’m sure this will help them fighting Cerberus.”

“Well, looks like we found a way to save the colonists after all.” Garrus smiled.

“Yeah.” The Commander sounded relief. “Keep your eyes open for any data we can find here, I’m sure there's more to help the resistance.”

The team walked slowly, checking every room and direction, trying to find something to help them with the life pod and the resistance. Thank the Goddess they found a few data for the resistance. But other than that, there’s only dead bodies. The colonists’ dead body.

"They were gunned down while having drinks and watching the game." Shepard growled. "This isn't a military stronghold. It's somebody's home."

"Everywhere is somebody's home. And we're going to pay Cerberus back." Liara said with that tone she used back when they faced the Shadow Broker. Cold, calm and deadly.

Shepard saw a security camera. Thinking that the Illusive man looking at them right now from that camera made Shepard angrier. “Yeah, we will.” she shot the camera.


	2. A (Dead) Pet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not about the fish. But it's about what the fish represented."  
> "And what is that?"  
> "Something I've loss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not kill my fish the first time I played this game? And shocked and almost cried because of it? Again, friendly reminder that English is not my native language, so please forgive me if I wrote something wrong. And feel free to point it out.

“Wow, this is all from Liara’s job as the information broker?” Tali asked when the three of them arrived at Liara’s apartment building.

Jack whistled. “You really need to ask your asari to join us, Shepard. We need more credits.”

Shepard just sighed. No matter how much she wanted Liara to be her asari, right now, Liara T’soni is not her asari. “Remind me again why I brought you two?” And no, they don’t need more credits.

“Because Garrus need to calibrate the Normandy guns. Again.” Shepard can hear the eye roll from Tali. Honestly, what is it with Garrus and calibrate thing?

“And the cheerleader still arguing about some science shit with Mordin.” Jack said while looking around the first floor of the apartment.

“Jacob and Zaeed teaching some ‘manly’ stuff to Grunt. Thane and Samara talking about the human’s tea, or coffee. Or maybe both?” Tali said.

“While Kasumi and EDI doing gods know what.” Shepard groaned. She just hopes it’s not porn. Again. It’s really awkward when EDI asking her about her sex life. Or lack, thereof.

“Why, is the great Commander Shepard afraid of little question about sex?” Jack teased.

“Of, fuck off Jack!” Shepard punched Jack’s arm hard.

“No more fighting guys. Liara’s waiting for us.” Tali reminded them. “Tenth floor, right Shep?” Tali pushed the floor number after Shepard nods.

“Shepard and Liara sitting in the Normandy cockpit, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.”

Shepard really wished she waited a little more until Miranda or Garrus available, but honestly, Shepard can’t wait that long to help Liara. Surely rescue mission is nothing compares the suicide mission, right?

* * *

“No way! Liara have a pet fish?” Shepard looked at the aquarium behind the giant bed with mouth slightly open.

“Shepard, really?” Tali shook her head. “Liara is missing, someone tried to killed her, and your first concerned is the fish?”

“Aw come on, Tali, don’t tell me you’re forget that time when Shepard loss her fish for the first time? She cried at the crew lounge!” Jack laughed out loud. “Man, the cheerleader thought you lose an arm or something! That was epic, by the way. I hope EDI still have the recording.”

“Give me a break, that was the first time I loss a pet.” Shepard sighed. It’s not like she have the luxury of having a pet back on Earth. And after she joined the Alliance, well, there’s never time for that. So yeah, of course she cried. She doesn’t cared when Garrus looking at her, torn between wanted to comfort her or laughing out loud along with Jack and Zaeed. Tali patted her back, Miranda just stood there shocked and confused. Shepard swear she could heard Kasumi’s voice somewhere. And Dr. Chakwas finally come out from the medical bay and ordered everybody to returned to their room.

Goddess, the great Commander Shepard cried just because some dead fish.

“Alright, alright, come on. We need to save Liara.” Tali managed to stop a war between Jack and Shepard.

* * *

_Six months later..._

It’s just over three hours after Cerberus’ attack on Citadel, and everything still in chaos. Shepard ordered half of the Normandy crew to help the C-Sec and the hospital to take care of the injured one. Still no news about Thane. The Council already sealed off Udina’s office. From the first time Shepard laid an eyes on him, she knew that guy is trouble.

“You know I could shot Udina myself.” Ashley said weakly. She and Shepard still on the same place, minus Udina’s body and the Council. While Commander Bailey came and secured the area and explained everything to Ashley, Shepard gave command to the Normandy crew through comm link.

Shepard shook her head. “No, well, I mean yes I know you can. But I’m pretty sure you’re gonna regret it.”

“I just can’t believe it. Is he indoctrinated?”

Shepard lean on the fence, looking at the remnant of the battle. The Commander face looks so empty. “It’s hard to say.”

“How do we fight something that can worm its way into your head?”

Shepard sighed. For the first time, she doesn’t know the answer. “I don’t know. But we don’t have a choice.”

“Speaking of choices....” Ashley turn her head. “Hackett asked me to join his team. It’s a great offer, but I’d prefer to ride this thing out aboard the Normandy. But if you refuse, I understand...”

“Who say I’m going to refuse?”

Ashley looked shocked. “Are you really sure you want me on Normandy, Skipper?” Ashley looked at Shepard, trying to read the Commander’s emotion. “After all of this?”

“It’s because after all of this, Ash,” Shepard waved her hand around to indicate the Citadel state. “I need you. I need someone I can trust. And I know I can trust you, even when you didn’t trust me.” Shepard smirked. “I’ll just wait in the corner until you do.”

“Or just keep fighting the Reaper,” Ashley said with a weak laughed.

Shepard chuckled. “Yeah, or that.”

“ _Shepard, I know this is not a good time to bring this up..._ ” EDI said through the comm link.

“What is it EDI?”

“ _Your fish is dead, again_.”

Shepard groaned. “Really? I gave them the right amount of food before we docked here.”

“ _You do know that you can program me to feed your fish, right?_ ” EDI said after a beat.

“ _Shepard, really? You’ve killed your pet? Again_?” Garrus asked with so much smug on his voice.

“ _Wait, again? I thought back then she just cleaned her aquarium so that’s why there’s no fish_.” Liara sound confused.

" _Well, that's mean she lied. Because trust me, Liara. The fish is dead long before you came to the Normandy._ "

" _Shepard, why you lied?_ " Liara sounded hurt.

"Because I don't want you to worry about silly thing." Shepard mumbled.

" _Silly thing that made you cried for three hours straight?_ "

"Garrus!" Shepard barked. "I swear when I find you..."

" _You... cried. Because of the fish_?"

"No. Well, yeah, but, not just because of the fish. I mean," Shepard rubbed her forehead. "We'll talk about it later."

James laughed. “ _Oh man, the great Commander Shepard couldn’t keep a pet alive_?”

“You have a pet?” Ashley raised her eyebrow.

“Had.” Shepard dropped her head at the railing.

“ _Hey, is that Ashley Williams I heard_?” Joker asked.

Ashley just realized that she can hear the Normandy crew from her comm link, when she glanced at Shepard, the first human Spectre just grinned. When did the Commander open the Normandy comm link for her? “Yes, Joker. This is Ashley Williams.”

Joker laughed. “ _Welcome back, chief! Oh wait, it’s Lieutenant Commander now, huh? Well, welcome back LC!_ ”

“ _Well, technically, Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams is a Spectre, Jeff._ ”

Ashley blushed. “Just keep it simple, guys. Because we all know, there’s only one room for Spectre and one Commander.” Shepard raised her eyebrow, Ashley just winked.

“ _Yes, it’s really good to have you back, Ashley._ ” Liara said.

“ _Just don’t point your gun to me next time, Ash._ ”

Ashley laughed. “Noted, Garrus.”

“ _Hey Ashley, I heard you have a sister..._ ” James said.

“Back off Vega. I will never let you touch my sisters.”

Shepard laughed. “Welcome home, Ashley.”

“Yeah, it’s good to be back home.” Ashley smiled and looked so relieved. “So, about the fish...”

Shepard groaned.

* * *

“Greeting, commander.” Glyph chipper voice startled Liara, she almost dropped her datapad.

“Hello, Shepard.” Liara smiled. “So, you ready to talk about why you cried when your pet fish died?”

“Yeah, about that...” Shepard sighed. “I think I need to sit down first.” She said while walking towards Liara’s bed.

“Glyph, direct every message regarding the Shadow Broker to Feron, and silence other message. And please lock the door.” Liara said before following Shepard to bed.

“At once, Dr. T’soni.”

Liara sat at the edge of the bed, while Shepard rest her head at the headboard. Nobody talk for a few minute, until Shepard open her eyes and whispered. "It's not about the fish. But it's about what the fish represented."

"And what is that?" Liara asked tenderly

Shepard gulped. She tried to look at Liara’s eyes, but she doesn’t have the strength. She end up looking at the door. "Something I've loss." She exhaled.

Liara’s heart breaks when she heard how small and scared the commander sound. “Oh, Shepard.”

“I just met Ash on Horizon, and collected the name tags of the Normandy crew. And when I saw you. You just...” Shepard doesn’t fight when Liara hugged her. "And then the fish died. It's just like a warning or a reminder that I couldn't have anything."

“I’m so sorry, Shepard.” Liara whispered.

“I remembered my days back on Earth. When every day I must fight for survive, I can’t have something of my own, you know.” Shepard inhale Liara’s scent deeply. The scent she missed so deeply. “Even my friends, they’re not really friend. Just someone that’s either your enemy for this moment or in the future. And when I finally found a real friend, they’re just... gone. I don’t know whether they’re dead, or somebody kidnapped them. I...”

“Shepard,” Liara whispered. She cupped her cheek. “Shepard, it’s okay now.”

Shepard shook her head. “No, Liara. It’s not okay. The Reaper are still out there, and...”

Liara kissed Shepard in order to stop the Commander’s mind getting darker by the minute. “And we are going to defeat them. And you are not going to lose anything or anyone anymore.” Liara added with whispered. “You’re not going to lose me again. And please promise me, that I’m not gonna lose you again as well.”

Blue eyes looking at the green one with concern and hurt. The answer Liara got is one kiss and a soft whispered. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destroy ending all the way, and then go AU from there where the geth and EDI alive. At first I want to make a fluff story, what's up with the angst?


	3. (Your Team) Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you're working near a Reaper artifact, how are you avoided indoctrination?"
> 
> "You're not speaking to a child, Shepard. I saw what Sovereign did at the Citadel. Trust me-- I know what's at stake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a fix-it, just something about the Arrival DLC. I mean, come on, the Normandy crew just okay with Shepard gone missing for two days? That's ridiculous.
> 
> English is not my native language, so please forgive me if I wrote something wrong. And feel free to point it out.

“I’m not so sure about this, Shepard...” Garrus said thoughtfully.

“I agree with Garrus.” Tali nodded. “You are going on mission alone, that’s...”

“Yeah Shepard!” Jack yelled. “What the fuck are you thinking anyway?! Going on a mission on your own!”

“You don’t believe us, Shepard?” Grunt asked.

Shepard just rubbed her forehead. “Look guys, this is not the first time I’ve done a solo mission. Plus, need I remind you that we just did a rescue mission? We saved Feron, guys!”

“Um, keyword, ‘we’.” Kasumi chimed in “You know, usually I don’t really care, but I’ve got a bad feeling about this, Shep. I’ve run a few background checks about the doctor...”

“Just take one of us with you, damn it!” Zaeed yelled. “You said this is a sneak mission, right? So bring Thane or Samara.” Zaeed pointed the two team mate who nodded. “Or for fuck sake, just bring the god damn machine with you!”

“According to our calculation, we are not fit for this mission.” Legion said. “The reactions from the doctor when she sees us are unknown. Knowing that organic fear us, it is better if we are not come to this mission.”

“Done sneak mission before. Not really hard.” Mordin said. “I suggested you use a sniper with silencer, much better.”

“Sorry Shepard, but I agree with everyone.” Jacob said. “Miranda, come on, say something!”

Miranda sighed. “Well, Shepard is an adult, and we all know that she can take care of herself...”

“Oh, fuck you Miranda!” Jack said angrier. “We all know you’re worry just like the rest of us! Drop the Ice Bitch Queen persona!”

“ENOUGH!!!” Shepard punched the table. Everyone silenced. “Look, I know you guys worry about this mission. But Hackett said I need to do this alone.”

“If that old man order you to jump from a cliff, will you do it?” Jack asked coldly.

“If that’s what it takes to finish my mission, then yes. I will jump.” Shepard answered calmly.

The staring between the two of them was getting intense until Jack shook her head. Realized that no matter what they said, the Specter will not change her mind about this mission.

“You know what...” Jack sighed. “Do whatever the fuck you want. This is a suicide squad after all. It means you’re just going to die sooner than later.” With that, Jack left the briefing room.

Shepard inhale deeply. “Anyone else wants to question my decision about this mission?” she asked with authority. When she received no answer, she nodded. “Good. Joker, bring us to the location.”

“ _Aye, aye Captain. Just, come back alive, okay? I don’t think we can handle it if we lose you for the second time_.”

Shepard smiled. “Of course, Joker.”

When everyone else already leaving the briefing room, Miranda still stood at the same place. “What? I thought you said I can handle myself.” Shepard folded her hands on her chest.

Miranda shook her head. “I know that, but with everyone’s concern, it got me thinking that maybe...” Miranda sighed. “But then it’s your choice Shepard. Just be safe, okay?”

“Well, I’ll make sure to return one piece. So you can revive me again if I’m dead.” She chuckled.

Miranda looked at Shepard in the eyes. “It’s not funny, Shepard.”

“Right, sorry.” Shepard rubbed her forehead. “Just make sure Jack or Grunt doesn’t destroy the Normandy while I’m gone, okay?”

Miranda smirked. “I can’t make a promise I can’t keep.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Jack, seriously, I literally just landed here._ ” Shepard growled.

“Well, maybe you should bring one of us so that I can annoy that person!” Jack yelled. “This is the deal, Shepard. You go in there alone, but we keep communicate.”

“ _I don’t remember making that deal._ ” Shepard mumbled.

Jack paced at the bridge. “Just make it quick, Shep.”

Shepard sighed. “ _You know what, I’ll contact you guys later after I rescue Dr. Kenson_.” Shepard disconnected any kind of communication with the Normandy.

“Son of a bitch!” Jack yelled. “EDI, bring back the communication!”

“ _I am sorry Jack, but the Commander just cut-off the communication from her side. There is nothing we can do until she turn it on again, manually_.”

“Way to go, shit head.” Zaeed growled.

“Hey, fuck you!” Jack retorted back.

“Okay, that’s it! Return to your room. NOW!” Miranda ordered.

“You’re not in charge here, cheerleader!” Jack yelled. Her right hand started to glow.

“Actually, I am. I’m Shepard second in command.” Miranda glared. “So I order all of you to return to your room and stay there until the Commander contact us.”

Before anyone can stop her, Jack already in Miranda’s personal space. “If you think a little yell and glare will make me scare...” Jack threatened.

“What can we do about it now, Jack? Shepard already cut-off the communication, and if we follow her inside the base, it will jeopardize the mission.” Miranda asked calmly.

Before things get ugly, Garrus spoke. “Miranda’s right, Jack. Right now, all we can do is waiting for Shepard. I know that’s sucks, but there’s nothing we can about it. And I’m really sure Shepard will angry if we follow her. Shepard trusts us, it’s time we do the same with her.”

“ _Her vital sign still show that she is very much alive._ ” EDI said.

“Fine.” Jack growled.

Miranda gave a nod to Garrus. “EDI, please tell me if Shepard contact the Normandy.”

“ _Of course_.”

 

* * *

 

Miranda just finished her report about Legion’s behavior when her Omni-tool buzzed. She frowned when she saw the person who contacted her. “Shadow Broker.” Miranda said. “Is there anything I can help?”

Liara sighed. “ _I_ _really wish you just call me by name, Miss Lawson_.”

“My apologize. Alright then, what can I do to help you, Dr. T’Soni?”

Liara sighed again. Well, it’s better than Shadow Broker. “ _One of your crew contacted me, Kasumi Goto._ ”

Miranda frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“ _I was hoping you could tell me. She needed help to find any information about Dr.Kenson. Is there something I should know? Because Kasumi won’t explain anything to me.”_

Miranda sighed. Part of her shocked because THE Kasumi Goto asked for help when it comes to searching something on the extranet, while another part of her getting worrier because THE Kasumi Goto asking for help. Maybe this mission is not that simple. “Admiral Hackett asked Shepard to rescue the doctor. She has information about the Reaper.”

“ _And she went on the mission alone_?” Liara asked a little cold.

“Yes. And before you’re going rampage or anything, the rest of the crew already tried to persuade her to bring at least one from the crew. But she said Hackett ordered her to going in alone. And you know how stubborn the Commander is.”

The Liara hologram sighed. “ _Yes, I know that. But still..._ ”

“Did you find anything unusual about the doctor?” Miranda asked. “Because I’m really concerned, if someone like Kasumi asking for help, then...”

“ _The doctor is clean._ ” Liara said. “ _Her team, however, are not. There are lots of confusing message coming from her team._ ”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“ _I’m not really sure, I already sent the message to Kasumi_ _. And I just found some disturbing logs from the prison. Dr. Kenson planning to destroy the mass relay in the Bahak system. For what, I’m not sure. But maybe it’s got something to do with the Reaper._ ”

“You can destroy a mass relay?” Miranda shocked.

“ _Technically, you can. But the impact from the explosion can destroy the system._ ”

“Oh no...” Miranda paled. “Shit, this is not what I’ve expected.”

“ _When the last time Shepard contacted the Normandy_?”

“It’s been,” Miranda looked at the clock. “forty eight hours since Shepard last contacted with the Normandy. Her last contacted said that she’s going to Dr. Kenson base for what, she doesn’t told us.”

“ _Alright, I will send every_ _available agent I have to Aratoht and..._ ”

“No, wait.” Miranda hold up her free hand. “EDI, activate Shepard’s vital sign from her implant.”

After a minute, EDI spoke. “ _The Commander is still alive, Ms. Lawson. But it seemed she been heavily drugged._ ” EDI said. “ _And her current location are unknown. But she still inside the Bahak system_.”

“Okay, this is not good.” Miranda panicked. Damn it, Miranda fucking Lawson never panic before! God damn it, Shepard! “EDI, assemble the team at the briefing room!”

“ _At once Ms. Lawson._ ”

Miranda already out her room before EDI finished.

 

* * *

 

“I already fucking told you, you piece of shit!” Jack roared after Miranda and Kasumi explained everything. The team reach a conclusion of why Dr. Kenson wanted to destroy the mass relay, to prevent the Reaper’s arrival. Sure, they don’t believe it, but every piece of evidence they got right now only proven the theory to be right. Well, they did fought Sovereign two years ago.

“ _Everyone please, stop!”_ Liara yelled. Miranda already connected Liara’s call with the Normandy communication system. “ _I already warned the batarians, but they don’t believe me, even when I said the Reaper are coming. I will find another way to warn them_ _, but I’m afraid we don’t have much time..._ ”

“Are you really giving up?” Jack asked. “Shepard needs our help to warn the batarians and...”

“ _I am not giving up_.” Liara cut-off Jack’s rambling. “ _Don’t you dare saying that I am giving up just because some hot-headed aliens are too stupid to realized their lives are in danger_. _You do well to remember that I am willing to do anything for Shepard._ ” Liara said with cold tone.

Before anyone could talk, a new voice boomed. “ _Shepard to Normandy. Joker, do you read me_?”

Everyone cheered with joy when they heard their Commander’s voice. Miranda released her breath she doesn’t know has been holding.

“ _Loud and clear, Captain! We’re coming to get you!_ ” Joker answered.

 

* * *

 

Before Hackett out from the medical bay, Jack burst in. “Oh no, you don’t old man!”

“Jack...” Shepard said weakly.

“No, Shepard! This is just,” Jack pointed to Hackett. “Do you have any idea what Shepard’s been through? And you just waltz in here and demand her to just give herself up to the Alliance after she saved your asses, again?! And you guys have no shame, you want her in prison AFTER she take out the Collectors? What, are the Alliance not strong enough now?”

“Jack, enough.”

Before Jack explode, Miranda came in. “I’m sorry, Admiral. But it’s been a long day for everyone aboard the Normandy. Our Captain just returned to us after MIA for two days.” Miranda touched Jack’s shoulder, when the powerful biotic glared at her, Miranda shook her head. After Jack relaxed, Miranda glared toward Hackett. “And need I remind you that if it’s not for your secret mission, this situation could be avoided?”

“Guys,” Shepard sighed. “It’s okay. I already made my decision. I will turn myself in to the Alliance after we take down the Collectors.”

“Jane Shepard, you stupid fucking idiot...” Jack stared at Shepard with wide eyes. “How could you...?”

“Well, I did destroy the Batarian system.” Shepard just shrugged. Like it’s not a big deal. “I did what I had to do, and now I have to face the music. Or so to speak. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not fucking okay, Shep!” Jack glared. She really wants to blast Hackett with her biotic, but Miranda still holding her, and Shepard shook her head. Yeah, Jack is a powerful biotic, but she’s not an idiot. “The Alliance is fucking lucky because Shepard loyal to you guys. It’s a damn shame.”

Shepard smiled weakly. “I’ll walk you outside, Admiral.”

“You know, I really wish we all die on this fucking suicide mission.” Jack growled. “Better bring your asari with us, Shep. Maybe it will be the last time you guys dying together.”

Shepard just laughed and shook her head.

 

* * *

 

“So, I heard you yelled at Jack.”

Liara turned around to see the Commander sitting on one of Shadow Broker’s chair. She doesn’t have time to buy new furniture. No, that’s a lie. She just brought a new bed. The drone is out with Feron, that’s why there’s no warning whatsoever when Shepard came. “Well, yell are not really the correct term...”

Shepard chuckled.

“EDI said you were drugged.” Liara walked slowly toward the chairs.

“I’m okay now. Dr. Chakwas and Miranda already checked me.” Shepard pulled Liara’s hand so the Prothean expert fallen into her lap. Shepard hugged Liara tightly, burying her face in Liara’s neck and mumbled. “I screw this up...”

Liara cupped Shepard’s face gently. “No, you are not, Shepard. You have done everything you could. If there’s someone who screw this up, it’s me. I failed to notify the batarians about it and I...”

“Well, to make us better, we both failed.” Shepard exhale. “I’m sorry.”

Liara kissed the tip of Shepard’s nose. “It’s alright, Shepard. It was either this, or the Reaper arrived. I’m really sorry that we’re not fast enough to realized that Dr. Kenson already indoctrinated.”

“Well, even Hackett doesn’t know.” Shepard inhale deeply.

“I also heard from Miranda that you decided to return to Earth after this mission.” Liara whispered.

“Yeah. The last time I killed the Batarian is purely out of revenge. This one is different. Gods I tried to warn them, but Kenson cut me off.” Shepard sounded frustrated. “I don’t think they will listen to my reason for this one. People will think I have a personal vendetta against the Batarian.”

“Speaking of Torfan,” Liara took Shepard’s hand, the old scar from two years ago already gone, thanks to Cerberus. But it doesn’t stop Liara to runs her thumbs over Shepard’s palm. “can I ask you something? If that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah, shoot.”

Liara frowned. Did her translator broke or something? Or did Shepard really said shoot? “Shoot what? What are you talking about, Shepard?”

“Ah, I mean go ahead.”

Liara cleared her throat. “After the Torfan incident, you’ve gain the nickname Butcher of Torfan. But then when I first met you, you’re nothing like the rumors said. You were...”

“Yeah, I’ve changed. You saw what happened to Major Kyle. He was way worse back then. He bottled up his anger, while I prefer to have revenge for my fallen comrades. Because I knew what will happen to me if I pretend the death of half of my unit is not affecting me. I grew up on the street, Liara. The place where that kind of people gather. The kind where society think they’re broken or dangerous. I had enough of living on the street, I don’t want to spend my old age like that.” Shepard sighed. “So yes, I let anger controlled me back then. So that the same anger will never control me in the future. Do I regret it? No, because it was my duty. And there’s no other way. But this, this is different. Lots of innocence lives gone because I couldn’t...” Shepard ducked her head.

The asari took the Commander’s face in her hands, she waited until Shepard looked at her. “You have done everything you could, Shepard. Please, stop blaming yourself.”

“Maybe after I face the Alliance trial, I will stop blaming myself.” Shepard exhale.

“You know, I can help you with that...”

Shepard groaned. “Please, not you too.” Even just for a while, Shepard smirked. “I already tried to convince my team that I don't need their help to escape from the Alliance.”

“Oh,” Liara raised her eyebrow. “That’s too bad. Because I already found lots of The Alliance’s dirty little secret.”

“You, Dr. T’Soni, are bad influence.”

Liara gave a mischievous smile. “But you love it."

"I am. So much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how I tried to explain I why my Shepard is Paragon even with her background being Ruthless


	4. One More Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Her name’s Liara. Dr. Liara T’Soni. She's a scientist who specializes in the Protheans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the first time I heard Liara’s name, I already fallen in love with her, and I never google ME. I’ve seen lots of Shiara fics tho, but never read it because I haven’t played the game. Always tempted to google the game before played it, not sure whether that's good or not. And now I'm kinda pissed because Udina is the first person who said Liara's name.

“We have one more lead.” Udina said. “Matriarch Benezia, the other voice on that recording? She has a daughter, a scientist who specializes in the Protheans.”

“Oh?” Shepard raised her eyebrow. “Is she involved with Saren?”

“We don’t know that. Not for sure, anyway. But it might be a good idea to try and find her. See what she knows. Her name’s Liara. Dr. Liara T’Soni.”

“Dr. Liara T’Soni...” Shepard whispered breathily. “Liara. Liara...” Shepard dragged out the name, tasting it on her tongue. She liked the way that name sound.

“Shepard, are you listening?” Udina barked.

“Huh, what?!” Shepard shook her head, Wrex and Garrus snorted. While Kaidan looked concerned. Ashley and Tali just sighed. “Oh, sorry. Don’t worry, we’ll find Liara. Uh, I mean Dr. Liara, uh Dr. T’Soni. No wait, it’s Dr. Liara T’Soni. Uh...”

“You know Shep, you don’t have to pretended to be a babbling idiot just so you can said her name over and over again.” Wrex snorted.

“Hey, not cool Wrex!” Shepard growled. “Okay, well uh, we’ll head to the, uhhh...” Shepard glanced. “Where is it again, guys?”

“Artemis Tau cluster, Commander.” Ashley said while tried and failed to not roll her eyes.

“And this is my new Commander?” Garrus shook his head.

Shepard cleared her throat. “Yes, there. We will go to the Artemis Tau cluster.”

“It’s your decision, Commander. You’re a Spectre now. You don’t answer to us.” Anderson said.

“If you have any question, ask Anderson. I have to go to a meeting. And Commander, don’t do anything that can make humanity looks bad. You may be a Specter, but you still human. I don’t want to clean up your mess.”

“I thought that’s your job?” Shepard chocked. Goddess, did she just said that out loud? She coughed. “I’m sorry, I mean I won’t, sir. Do something bad.”

Udina didn’t said anything, just glared and finally left.

“Captain, you promise me to explain what happened between you and Saren...” Shepard folded her arms across her chest.

 

* * *

 

After she gave order to Joker to take the Normandy to the Artemis Tau cluster, and talked to the Normandy crew, Shepard retired to Andreson’s–uh, her new cabin. It’s still take a few hours before they reach the cluster, hum, what to do? Shepard’s eyes scanned the room, a sleep sounds good. Yeah, maybe she should sleep.

Or, that was the plan.

Now, three hours since Shepard entered this room, she hasn’t closed her eyes. Her green eyes are glued to her datapad. She just finished listening to one of Liara’s recording about the Prothean’s culture. When she took her datapad to the bed, she’s not exactly planning this. She just wanted to know about Liara. Not, listening to that sexy and sinful voice talking about the dead race. The dead race that maybe important to stop Saren. Or when that same voice explaining about the Yahg race. Well, just in case. Who knows, maybe they will encounter a Yahg. It’s not hurt to be prepare.

And maybe she kind of imagines that voice in a very different situation, in a very sexual situation. Goddess, she needs to get laid. Now she cursed herself because she doesn’t ask for more reward when she helped the Asari Consort.

She dropped her datapad when someone knocks her cabin’s door. “Shit, shit!” She cursed while she jumped from her bed to take her datapad. “Uh, yeah, go ahead.” She cleared her throat.

The door open and revealed Kaidan, looking concerned as usual. “Are you alright, Commander?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Shepard cleared her throat. “Is there something you need, Alenko?”

“Well, we already arrived at Therum. Dr. Liara T’Soni last seen on this planet.” Kaidan raised his eyebrow. “Joker already contacted you a few times.”

“Oh. Oh.” Shit. “Sorry, I guess I’ve fallen asleep.”

“While your datapad still on?” Kaidan pointed the datapad that still glowing and very much on, with Liara's voice boomed. Goddess, Shepard hopes Kaidan never heard Liara's voice before.

Shepard blushed. Honestly, Shepard. You’re a Commander, not some desperate teenager watching some vid. “Yeah, it helps me sleep.” She froze. Oh, dear Gods... “I mean...”

“ _Uh, Commander, you’re okay?_ ” Joker asked.

“Thank the Goddess.” Shepard mumbled. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just fallen asleep. I’m on my way to the bridge.” She tried to smiled, but she’s pretty sure it came out like a grimace. “Let’s go, Alenko.” She patted Kaidan’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

“Damn it, too many geth in here.” Shepard said while shooting down one of the geth with her gun.

“Good thing you brought me, Shepard!” Wrex laughed.

“It will stop being funny once you got shot by the geth!” Shepard yelled. “Garrus, blow that...”

A large explosive caused by the fusion containment cell, shot by Garrus manage to kill two geth at once. “You’re welcome.”

“Show-off.” Wrex grunted.

Shepard lead the team to elevator, while listened Garrus talked how he never been to the Prothean’s ruins before, except Citadel. “But Citadel isn’t ruin.” Shepard said.

“To make you feel better Garrus, I’ve never visited a Prothean ruins before, well beside the Citadel.” Wrex laughed. “Damn it, why is the elevator are damn slow?!”

This time, it’s Garrus who chuckled. “So that we can have an elevator conversation.” Shepard just roll her eyes.

After they took down yet another geth, Garrus spoke. “Sterile. White. Prothean sure build things homey.”

“I think our definition of homey are different.” Shepard shook her head. “Aaaand more elevator.”

“What, you want to jump down there?” Garrus asked. “Remember that little thing called gravity?”

“This is totally your fault, Shepard.” Wrex said when the elevator broke down.

Shepard sighed. “Come on. We need to find Benezia’s daugther.”

“What is it with this blue barrier?” Garrus asked.

“I’m not–“

“Uh... hello? Could somebody help me? Please?”

Shepard stop. “Did you guys heard that?” When she looked around, she saw a figure. Hovering above the ground, behind those blue barrier.

“Can you hear me out there? I am trapped! I need help!”

With caution, Shepard walked toward the barrier. “Dr. T’Soni?” Shepard asked, a little breathless.

“Yes, thank the Goddess!”

And by the Goddess, the pictures Shepard saw on the extranet doesn't do justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Liara's having some sort of audio book is tempting. With that voice? Dear god, I will buy them.
> 
> So, I just watched the Mass Effect: Andromeda trailer. God, my heart. My only regret is that I’m too late coming to this fandom. I think I need more time to accept the trilogy ending, no matter which ending you choose, every single one made your heart bleed. But the refuse ending kinda empty, at least, for me. Maybe after this, I'm gonna write a fix-it for the ending. Not really sure... My own way of saying good bye to the awesome game?


	5. Not That Kind of Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Show me your move, and I’ll show you mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're suppose to study for your exam but nope, you chose to played video game instead. Just finished Final Fantasy XIII, and I'm smitten by Lightning and Fang! Dear god, that voice, that smirked, that looks...
> 
> Friendly reminder, English is not my native language. So feel free to point it out my mistake

They just rescued Legion when it happened, when almost half of the Normandy crew is at the crew’s lounge. As usual for the shore party after they returned from a mission, they must go to the med bay so that Dr. Chakwas could check-up their condition after the mission.

Shepard is waiting with Ashley. The two of them are trying to get away from the med bay while at the same time trying to get the other to go inside. Tali went first, because waiting for them to stop arguing are futile. When Shepard and Ashley conversation just something like “No, Commander, you should go first. You are the Captain of this ship after all.” Ashley said with a smile too sweetly. “It’s because I’m the Captain, I should go last. Why don’t you go inside after Tali?” Shepard argued.

The two of them doesn’t realize Garrus already stood behind them. “Some things never changed, huh?” Garrus smirked.

“Garrus.” Both of them said at the same time.

“So, what do you have there?” Shepard asked when she noticed that Garrus holding something.

“Oh, this?” The turian’s mandibles twitched. “It’s a dextro-amino chocolate. I figure Tali want some of them.”

“Oh, Tali WILL loves those.” Ashley said while smirking, she remembered the conversation between the Turian and the Quarian before Ashley, Tali and Shepard went to the Geth Dreadnought. “Right, Shepard?”

Shepard nods. “Definitely. I’m sure Tali...”

The door opened automatically and revealed Tali. “Did you guys talking about me?”

“No.” Garrus said, at the same time Ashley and Shepard answered. “Yes.”

Tali looked between Ashley, Shepard and Garrus, before finally stop at the box that Garrus’ holding. “What’s that?”

Before any of them talk, Dr. Chakwas come out from the med bay. “Shepard, you can continue teasing Garrus later, after your examination.” Dr. Chakwas said.

Shepard groaned while Ashley chuckled. But when Dr. Chakwas shot her a glare and said. “Don’t even thinking of running away, Williams. It’s your turn next.” Ashley just gulp and averted her eyes. “Yes Dr. Chakwas.” Although technically Liara is the oldest, but Dr. Chakwas is like the mother for the Normandy’s crew. Well, she did said that to Shepard a few months ago.

Before Shepard enter the med bay, she vague heard Joker’s voice. “Why are you dragging me here?”

“It is meal time, Jeff. And you must take your medicine or Dr. Chakwas will angry.  Again. And we do not want Dr. Chakwas to be angry.” EDI said calmly.

“Yes, Joker, you do not want me to be angry.” Dr. Chakwas said with an authority tone.

Shepard shook her head and followed Dr. Chakwas inside.

 

* * *

 

“Did you have trouble sleeping?” Dr. Chakwas asked after the examination.

Shepard blinked. “How did you...”

“I didn’t,” Dr. Chakwas grinned.”But now I know.”

Shepard sighed. “It’s nothing to worry about, really. I still get three of four hours sleep.”

“Need I remind you that human adult need at least seven hours sleep?” Before Shepard could argue, Dr. Chakwas continue. “If something happens to you, Commander, all of this will be for naught.” This is not Dr. Chakwas, this is Karin, the mother of the Normandy crews, currently talking. “So, please, Jane, take care of yourself first.” She said with a gentle voice.

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise you that I will always sleep seven hours a day.” Shepard answered with a weak smile.

“Thank you, Commander.” Dr. Chakwas nods. “Can you call Willams now? From EDI’s report, she’s not really hurt, but I still want to check up on her.”

“Sure thing, doctor.”

When she step out from the med bay, she was greeted with a rare sight. All of the team are there, even Javik is here! Although he just standing in the corner and giving every one a stinky eye, but whatever. Ashley sat beside Garrus, teasing the turian about the chocolate while Tali just eating the chocolate happily. Liara’s talking with Legion, something about Shepard’s armor. Joker explaining how food are taste to EDI. Donnely and Samantha talking about EDI, not far from where they standing, Daniels just roll her eyes and drinking her coffee in peace. Adams and Cortez arguing about which is the best Alliance ship, aside the Normandy of course.

Shepard smiled. Three years ago, every one questioning her decision to bring the aliens to the Normandy. But now, they are family. She remembered Pressly, being so vocal about his concern about the aliens. Just before they went to Ilos, Pressly said he was glad he could work with the aliens. He would be really proud if he can see this now.

“Hey, Lola!” James yelled. “So you’re okay right?”

“Yes, Vega, I’m fine.”

James walks toward Shepard. “So, how about another dance, huh? I heard...”

And of course every single one of the Normandy's crew that currently at the crew lounge stop doing whatever they are doing precisely at that moment.

“Did you really just asked the Commander to dance, Vega?” Joker asked before laughing out loud.

“Wait, who asked Shepard to dance?” It’s Garrus’ who question it.

“Vega, you do know that Shepard’s really bad at dancing. Why would you asking her to dance?” Ashley asked with both of her eyebrows raised.

James, on the other hand, looked so confuse. “Wait, what?”

Shepard groans. “It’s because you used the word dance, Vega. My dancing skill are sucks, hence why they are all shocked when you asked me to ‘dance’.” Shepard used the air quote around the word dance. “No, this is not that kind of dance.” Shepard said defensively. “It’s a hand to hand combat, okay?”

“Ah, that’s make more sense.” Garrus nods.

“My dancing skill are not that bad, guys.”

Tali snorted. “Shepard, please, we’ve seen a vid of a polar bear with a better dancing skills than yours.”

“Because polar bear are cute and already extinct, I’ll let this one slide.” Shepard fold her arms. “And stop chuckling Ash, Dr. Chakwas want to see you now.”

Ashley growled. “Fine-fine.”

“So, how about the dance, Lola?” James asked after all the crew return to their previous activity.

“I’ll let you know, Vega.” Shepard patted James’ shoulder. Before she can return to her cabin, Liara called her. “Is something wrong?” she asked after sat next to Legion.

“Shepard-Commander, according to our analysis of the organic behavior, this is the time when the organics say thank you, for the assistance.” Legion said. “So, we thank you for your assistance.”

Shepard smiled. “You’re welcome, Legion.”

“Shepard, there is something we like to ask you.” Liara asked timidly.

“Uh, sure. Is something wrong?” Shepard looked concern. “And by ‘we’, you mean...?”

“Me and Legion.” Liara answered. “As you remember, I have a piece of your old armor.”

“Yeah, I know that.” Shepard remember saw the said armor when they went to rescued Feron. A mix of emotions flew through Shepard that time. She felt sad, nostalgic, happy, angry, and back to sad again.

“So, I would like to give it to Legion.” Liara glanced toward Legion. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Well, the armor is yours.” Shepard lean back. “You can do whatever you want with it.”

“But–“

Shepard sighed. Shepard knew Liara will not stop asking before she received Shepard’s blessing. “Yes, Liara. You can give my armor to Legion.” Shepard turned her head. “Is this what you want, Legion?”

“Dr. T’Soni already pointed out the benefit of having full armor. And she said that she will be happy to see your armor in one piece again, just like yourself, Shepard-Commander. And we do not see any negative outcome from the additional hardware upgrade."

“Well then, looks like you’re gonna have a new hardware soon.” Shepard smiled.

 

* * *

 

Shepard just came out from the bathroom when knocked her cabin’s door. “Come in.” She ordered while drying her hair.

“Shepard, I...” Liara stop mid-track, distracted by Shepard’s state, standing there with nothing but a towel. When the Commander raised her eyebrow, Liara cleared her throat. “I uh, I found something on the extranet. Well, actually, I read some research paper about it.” She walked towards the chair.

“Is it something we can use to build the Crucible?” Shepard put the towel away after her hair finally dried. Yes, there’s a fastest way to do it, but Shepard prefer using the old way. Maybe because when she still lives on the street, she doesn’t have that much credit to buy hair-dryer.

Liara shook her head. “No, this is uhhh...”

“Are you blushing?” Shepard asked, amused.

Liara sighed. “Maybe, um, you should look at this. But before that, please put some clothes on first.”

“I thought you like it when I didn’t wear anything.”

“Shepard...”

“Aye, aye Commander.” Shepard gave a mock salute and put her N7 hoodie and a pant. Liara trying so hard not to looked at Shepard’s naked body. When the Commander already put some clothes, the Asari relaxed. “Okay, so what did you found?”

Liara gave her datapad to Shepard. The Commander thought she will see something about the Prothean (Honestly, they already have a real, living Prothean with them!) or anything else. Other than some vid about a human ceremony called wedding. “Um, Liara?” Shepard furrowed her eyebrows. Is this some kind of code or signal or...?

“I’ve learned that usually human are dancing in this ceremony,” Liara blushed. “I know we still don’t know the outcome of this war, but maybe, I want to...” she blushed fiercely.

“You want to learn how to dance for our wedding?” The words are out before Shepard could stop herself. Sure, they talked about it before, but only talked. Because it’s still so far away and out of reach. Even just thinking about it making both of them hurt so much.

“You meant we, because you're not a best dancer, and I don't know anything about human's traditional dance.”

Shepard chuckled. “You’re right. We need to learn how to dance for our wedding.” Liara smiled. “You know, at first I thought you’re going to asked me to teach you a hand-to-hand combat.”

“What makes you think that?” Liara surprised.

“You’re not really good at hiding your jealously, Dr. T’Soni.” Shepard wiggled her eyebrow. “And you did asked Ashley about it.” When Shepard learn about this, she genuinely confused, because why would Liara, a powerful biotic need to learn a hand-to-hand combat? Then Shepard realized the 'dance' accident with Vega a few days ago.

“Perhaps, one dance at a time?” Liara tried to hide her blush.

Shepard smiled. “Yes, I can do that. So, what kind of dance do you want to learn first?”

Liara out of her seat and turn the sound system on. “How about the dance for our wedding?” She held out her hand.

“Dr. T’Soni, I love the way you think.” Shepard smirked.

“And I love your inability to dance.” The Shadow Broker quipped.

The Commander’s groaned are drowned by the sound of the music booming from the sound system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but the idea of Liara gave Shepard's armor to Legion never leave my mind since the first time I heard the two of them talking after the Geth Dreadnought. And if I remember correctly, I've seen a fanart about Tali, Garrus and Liara looking at a video of the dancing polar bear at tumblr


	6. It’s Been Too Long (But You Still the Same)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll keep you update."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of many reasons why I chose Tali and Garrus while recruited Thane and Samara because I wanna see their reaction at the reunion scene. But nope, they just blend in with the background. Again, friendly reminder that English is not my first language, so please feel free to correct me

“This is weird, don’t you think?” Tali spoke. “Two years ago, we’re fighting Cerberus. But now...”

Shepard groaned. “I know, Tali. I know.” She looked at the quarian who sat in front of her. “Honestly, I’m still having a hard time about all of this. But this is necessary. Believe me, if I know another way to defeat the Collector, I will do it in a heartbeat.”

After they got Tali to join them, Shepard had ordered Joker to fly Normandy to Nos Astra.

Garrus, who sat next to Tali asked. “So, are you ready? We’re going to land a few more hours.”

The Commander laughed, but it sounded so hollow. “Of course I’m ready. Why wouldn’t I?”

Tali sighed, while Garrus just looked at the commander with concerned. “You know why, Shepard.”

Sure, it just rumor. But still. If Liara T’Soni is really at Nos Astra, then...

Shepard pretended she doesn’t hear it. “We need to rest guys. We’ll never know what we find at Nos Astros.”

This time, it was Garrus’s turn to sighed. “Well, you’re the commander.”

Deep down, Shepard know what will they find there. But she keeps it to herself.

 

* * *

 

Miranda nodded when Shepard chose Tali and Garrus to accompany her to Nos Astros. Jacob just looked at her like Miranda had a three head.

“What?” she asked once the commander and her companions leave the Normandy.

“You really okay with the commander just with her old team member? Especially they’re gonna meet with Liara T’Soni.”

Miranda sighed. “I made a promise to someone. And despite to popular believe about me being a cold hearted person, I intend to keep my promise.”

.

 

_“Leaving so soon?” The question just formalities, even Liara knew that._

_“I need to find Feron.” Liara bit her lip. “I don’t trust Cerberus, but I don’t have any choice. If there is a way to revive Shepard, then I...” She took a deep breath before turn around to faced Miranda. “Then I will do anything to make it come true. Even it is mean asking for Cerberus’s help.”_

_“The universe still need Shepard.”_

I still need her. _“I know. That’s why I will leave her in your capable hands.”_

_Miranda nodded. “Like I said, it will take time before we receive any progress about Shepard.”_

_“I know I said maybe you should let the dead rest. But, if somehow you manage to...”_ _Liara swallowed back the word. She doesn’t know how advance Cerberus technology are, but to be able to revive the dead?_

_“I’ll keep you update about Shepard’s condition.”_

_Liara smiled for the first time. “Thank you, Miranda.”_

_“You know, Feron knew what will happen to him when he agrees to this mission.” Miranda leaned against the wall. “Are you really sure this is just about Feron?”_

_Liara stared herself in the window, her reflection–no wait, it is her. Her reflection is part of herself, right?–looked so tired. “Yes.” She answered weakly._

_She do_ _esn’t think_ _she’ll be ready to see Shepard if_ _–when, she wake_ _s up from the dead and_ _Liara doesn’t know what to say to justify her action. She brought_ _the Commander’s dead body to Cerberus_ _, the organization_ _that killed people in the name for humanity best interest. And what for?_

_A selfish reason, because Liara can’t accept the fact that the Commander of Alliance System is dead._

.

 

 _“_ _I just received Illusive Man's order to bring Shepard back from the dead. I know you still against the idea, but we can’t let this opportunity to slip through. Do you want any information before I start this program? Don’t worry, nobody will be able to read this message. Even the Shadow Broker. Even if you don’t want or don’t understand what it said on the report, I’ll send them to you anyway. Feel free to ask me about things you don’t understand. After all you’ve done, it’s the least I can do for you._

_Good luck with your hunting.”_

_._

 

_“I’m disbanding the current team of the Lazarus Project. The Illusive Man said they are the best. I said they just mediocre at best. Maybe that’s why the first attempt of the Lazarus Project failed? Don’t worry, I won’t fail again.”_

_._

 

_“Do you have any suggestion for the new team? Oh and I heard what happened at Terra Nova. You really need to slow down, Liara. You can’t capture the Shadow Broker like that. Stay alive, because I’m pretty sure the Illusive Man will never spend any credits to revive you. And I don’t want to be the receiving end of Shepard’s wrath if she finds out that you're dead.”_

_._

 

_“Thank you for your concerned, Miranda. I’ve listed the people I can think of for the project. Please give me a good news soon. I really need one. And do not tell them how you know about them. Although I’m pretty sure it will be useless once they find out about the true nature of the project. They will connect the dot real fast.”_

_._

 

_“I though I told you to slow down? You almost destroyed that space station. And yes, it belongs to Cerberus. Anyway, I already contacted the people from you list. I’m impress, T’Soni. You really do know what you are doing. They doesn’t asked about you. Not yet anyway.”_

_._

 

_“Good news! We finally managed to revive Shepard’s physical body back like the way it used to. Or as close as her medical record are. I’ve sent you a few pictures and vids of Shepard’s body. Darn it, that’s sound so weird.”_

_._

 

_“Thank you for the good news, Miranda. And also for the pictures and vids. And you are right, that sounds weird. But I will let it slide for now. Also, I’ve found some information for you. You can thank me later.”_

_._

 

_“How do you found out about Oriana? She is, is she okay? I know that picture was taken a few months ago. But, thank you.”_

_._

 

_“I need your input for Shepard’s mental and neurological functions. I know it was written inside the medical record and there are tons of vids about it. But I want an input from someone with experience for interacted directly  with Shepard on daily basis. Not just for some tests. Think of this as a game called ‘What would Shepard do?’. If I, if we want Shepard exactly like the way she used to be, then I will need your help._

_I can’t ask Chief William for an input, and I’m pretty sure Wrex will kill me if I set foot at his home world. Garrus is busy playing a vigilante at Omega and Tali, well, the fleet are always moving. Plus I’m not sure Tali will simply chat with me about Shepard’s behavior.”_

_._

 

_“Very well. Do you need me to come there or we can meet somewhere else?”_

_._

 

_“I heard you just open a nice office at Nos Astra. I have never been there before.”_

_._

 

_“What do you think about Wilson? He’s good at his job. But there is something about him that seems off to me.”_

_._

 

_"Wilson? I never knew a Wilson. Miranda...”_

_._

 

_“Shit! I knew something was off! I’ll find out who he is or who’s he working for. I’ve sent data about him. Time to use that informant job of yours to find out about that guy._

_I’ve change the channel for this communication. I know I’ve shouldn’t say this, but, delete every single one of our communication for the last two years.”_

_._

 

_“Very well. Be careful, Miranda. I already delete it long before this is happening.”_

_._

 

_“Don’t worry. I will not let him endanger this project.”_

_._

 

_"Remember the last time I said I will not let Wilson harm Shepard? Yes, I failed. There is an army attacking the base right now. Relax, Shepard is alive. And heading towards the shuttle bay as we speak. I know it’s not time for he to awake yet, but I can’t drag her body around while fighting an army, right?_

_I guess it’s time for her to meet with the Illusive Man. And maybe, you can reunite with your lover soon. Or is it ex lover? What is the rule when your significant other is dead but then alive again?”_

_._

 

_“I swear to every gods out there Miranda Lawson, if something happen to Jane Shepard, even the Reapers can’t protect you from me.”_

 

* * *

“Liara T’Son vouched for your conduct and paid all fees you would normally incur."

“Liara...” Shepard felt all the air in her lungs disappear after she heard that name.

“She also asked that I direct you to speak with her at your convenience. She’s near the trading floor.”

Shepard took a deep breath before speaking. “Liara is here? What is she doing?”

“Liara is one of the Nos Astra’s most respected information brokers. If you want any information about a specific person, I suggest you ask her.”

Shepard clenched her jaw. So the Illusive Man was telling the truth. No wait, there is no way in hell that Liara work for the Shadow Broker. Just because she also an information brokers, doesn’t mean the asari is working for the Shadow Broker.

“As I said, you’ll find her near the trading floor. She was looking forward to seeing you.”

Shepard nodded. “Thank you.”

Careena smiled. “Enjoy your visit, Commander.” With that, she and the two soldiers who came with her left Shepard, Garrus and Tali standing near the Normandy.

“Well...” Garrus looked at Shepard then Tali before return to looked at Shepard again. He tried to read the Commander’s emotion, but there is nothing there. Is this the effect from Lazarus project? Or being dead done this to her?

“I never know that Liara became an information brokers.” Tali said.

Shepard took a deep breath. “Alright. I guess it’s time for a reunion, huh?”

.

 

“So you paid for the Normandy fees?” Miranda asked via comm link.

“It’s the least I can do.”

Miranda chuckled. “Well, enjoy your reunion then. Shepard is with Garrus and Tali.”

“Very well.  I have to make another call.” Liara doesn’t wait for Miranda’s answer before she cut off the comm.

.

 

Honestly, Shepard doesn’t know what to expect. It’s been two years, after all. But really, she doesn’t expect to see and hear this...

“Have you faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have.”

Shepard feel chills run through her spine when she heard it. It was Benezia’s famous line. The one she used before they fought. And Liara was using it.

“Shepard!” Liara almost squeaked when she saw the Commander’s reflection at her window. “Nyxeris, hold my calls!”

The Commander smiled. The light from the evening sun made Shepard looked like an angel.

Goddess, the pictures and vids sent by Miranda doesn’t do justice. Liara almost forgot how beautiful Shepard was _, is._ That red hair she loves so much still messy like it use to. It’s like Shepard just woke up from her slumber, not from dead.

Liara doesn’t know who moved first. Maybe it was her, maybe it was Shepard, or maybe the two of them are moving together at the same time. The next thing she knows, she’s kissing Shepard.

 _She is kissing Shepard_.

Her lips still feel the same. The softness, that little smirks she made. Should Liara worry about how perfectly the same Shepard’s body is?

This feel like a dream. Liara dream about kissing Shepard many times. Before their first kiss, after their many kisses, after the Normandy was attacked. Before she found Shepard’s body and brought it back to Cerberus. It was just a dream, because in the end she woke up to reality where she just kissed a pillow. Just like back then when she still a student.

But this, this is not a dream. This is real. She really kissing Shepard right now.

Liara almost cried.

She pulls herself before she does something stupid, or _Inappropriate_. She cleared her throat and looked at the others on the room. “Hello Garrus, Tali.”

The turian and quarian nodded.

“Long time no see, Liara.” Garrus said.

“You look well.” Tali added.

Liara tried to smile. But it’s been such long time since the last time she smile. When was it, she wonders? “My sources said you were alive, but I never believed...” Liara swallowed the sobs that almost broke out from her. She can’t, she can’t cry. Not right now. Not when Feron life is in danger. Not when she knows that Miranda Lawson never lied to her. All those pictures and vids were real. The Lazarus project is successes.

Jane Shepard is very much alive. And right in front of her.

“It’s very good to see you.”

“It’s very good to see you as well, Liara.” Shepard said with so much warm. The very same warm she felt when the first time she talked with the Commander.

“So I heard you’re a vigilante now. Is it true, Garrus?” Liara asked while motion her friends to sit with her hand. She looked up and still see Nyxeris still in her office. “Nyxeris, close the door while your out.”

Nyxeris’s jaw tighten. “Of course.” With that, the secretary were out.

Garrus laughed while Tali sighed. Because now she has to hear the story, again. She’s getting tired listening to Garrus’ story as the Archangel.

This is feels like the old time. But this is not the old time. Shepard dead, once. And now she’s alive thanks to Cerberus. Garrus is the Archangel, Tali is no longer the kid on the pilgrim. And Liara is no longer the unappreciated archaeologist.

They’ve changed. But at the same time, they still the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew something was off about Nyxeris. Because, seriously? She just standing there like she have a right to listened to Liara's conversation with Shepard


End file.
